Data Storage Devices (DSDs) are often used to record data onto or to reproduce data from a storage media. One type of storage media includes a rotating magnetic disk where a magnetic head of the DSD can read and write data in tracks on a surface of the disk.
Data stored on the disk may become susceptible to corruption or data loss due to a variety of conditions. For example, data stored on a particular area of the disk surface may become unreadable if the DSD is dropped and components of the DSD contact the disk surface. In another example, contaminants or surface defects may also cause loss or corruption of data written on the disk.